I'll Love You Forever
by lilyput
Summary: 10 yrs since Naraku was defeated and Rin was left at the village to live with Kagome.  She's become a woman that Sesshomaru has yet to recognize her feelings for him. When a new face neters her life, is Sesshomaru too late to be with and protect her?


I'll Love You Forever

Rin was running and twirling through the flowers in the meadow. She loved to run free and frolic outside in the woods or the meadows. She loved the feeling of freedom and peace. The wind running through her hair like a comb. Her bare feet dancing in the grass. She laughed as she skipped to the heavens and chased some butterflies. This was a time when she can remember her days as that young innocent child from eight years ago. It's been years since she was left at Kaede's place. She's learned to live among humans, and to not be completely scared of them. She's helped Lady Kaede to find herbs and learned the ways of medicine well and even helped Sango deliver all six of her kids and two of Kagome's. She has learned all that she could. The wind picked up. The wind picked a flower and began floating away. Rin started laughing as she chased it.

Despite being eighteen years old, she is still as fun and innocent as she was the day Sesshomaru left her at the village. The thought of Sesshomaru swept through her mind with a sad face. She stopped running. She sat on her ankles, half hidden by the tall grass as she picked a flower to sniff. Sure he would visit her about once a month with either a present or a conversation but that was it. She loved him more than anything since the day she saw him wounded against a tree all those years ago. She thought that another reason why Lady Kaede and Sesshomaru wanted her to stay at the human village was not only to see if she wanted to have a different life, but to wait until she was of age to be with Sesshomaru. Sure, boys have gawked at her and asked her for walks under the moonlight and other things but Rin never did. Her womanly curves were emphasized into an hourglass figure and her kimono showed it very well. She stopped with the little side pony tail and let her hair grow. Her skin was slightly tan and flawless. Her scars from her childhood are almost not noticeable to her now. Her eyes show the mature woman that she is but never let that stop her from acting like the child she was back then. She was flattered by the boys' interest, but she didn't want them. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru only. She wanted him to look at her as the attractive woman she really is. She was ready to be with him. To marry him. To love him. To…to have his children.

"Rin?" a voice called to her, "Rin? Where are you? Rin?" Rin could recognize the voice as Kagome's. She was walking over the hill with seven children and a baby in her arms. The kids were running around and playing as she led the way. Rin smiled as she watched the kids. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

'Kids. I wonder what it's really like to be a mother of your own child'

"AUNTIE RIN!" shouted some of the kids when they saw her. Rin looked at them and opened her arms as they charged toward her. She was surrounded by hugs and kisses from all the kids and questions of what they would play today.

"We've got dinner ready. Lady Kaede's looking for you," Kagome called at hearing distance. Rin smiled as she rose to help Kagome lead the herd of kids to the village.

"Ah another battle well fought, my lord!" cheered Jaken as the bird demon fell in a dead heap close by. Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he relaxed his claws. Since Naraku was defeated, he never felt the need to bother using his sword. Such demons weren't worth the power of his sword, but rumors have gone around that he has a powerful sword. Now demons from all over are constantly after him to take his sword away.

"That was not worth to be considered as a battle. These pathetic weak demons aren't worth my time," he muttered as he continued to walk through the woods. His steps were confidently and steady as he went with Jaken bringing up the rear while leading Ah Un with his reins. Jaken sighed bowing his head.

'Lord Sesshomaru is right. Weak demons keep confronting him in order to take his Bakusaiga from him. Those fools aren't even worth his time to draw the sword to use it on them. Oh how long must they make my master suffer so?' he thought to himself. Jaken was stopped when he ran into the back of Sesshomaru's legs.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just stood and looked at something. Jaken walked to his side to follow his gaze. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru's face light up and Jaken could swear that his lips moved into a smile for a brief second. Jaken followed his gaze. The bushes were too tall, so he poked his head to look. Rin was dancing and frolicking around the meadow by herself. She never lost that innocent spirit during the years she's been at the village. Jaken looked back at his lord to see his warm eyes watching Rin laugh and smile happily. Sesshomaru listened to her angelic laugh and watched her lovely face brighten and turn pink from running around. How he loved her scent. It never failed to send a hint of joy through him. It was hard to believe that his little Rin grew into the lovely young woman that she is today. He remembered like it was yesterday when she came to him in the woods and helped him those few years ago. Those few years have made a BIG difference in Rin. Human's age so quickly while he hadn't aged at all. He won't look even a little older for another few hundred years. He still had his 19 year old appearance. Sesshomaru used his left arm to run his fingers through his hair. Then Rin did something that made him growl. She suddenly stopped running and sadness filled her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. Whatever made her sad deserved to die by his bare hands. He watched her sit in the grass and sniff a flower. She seemed deep in thought. How Sesshomaru would love to know what she's been thinking about. A female voice touched his ears as it called Rin's name. It was Inuyasha's mate, Kagome with many children following her with a baby sleeping in her arms. Sesshomaru could tell that two of the young kids were hers and Inuyasha's with their dark silver hair from watered down demon blood. He snorted, but had come to accept and semi trust Inuyasha. He watched the kids run after Rin and smother her with their love. A mental picture came to mind of her carrying a child. His child. He composed his thoughts and shook his head, but Sesshomaru could see that Rin was thinking the same thing just by looking at her eyes. Her eyes told her that she wanted to have children of her own someday, even as Kagome called to her to eat, she still had that same face as she left. Once she was out of sight, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how long to do intend to keep her at the village?" asked Jaken.

Jaken has seen Sesshomaru get upset every time a boy tries to court Rin. He could tell from their mental bond that his lord was thinking about tearing the boys apart limb from limb.

Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle for a while.

"Soon" was all Sesshomaru said as he led the way back into the woods.

Rin yawned as she rose from her floor mat. She smiled. Sesshomaru is supposed to visit her today! She dressed in her favorite blue and white patterned kimono with a dark blue obi. She took extra time to brush her hair with extra care. Kagome had given her a lovely brush from her world that she got for her eighteenth birthday. It ran through her hair with such grace and so smoothly. She brushed her hair until she didn't feel any knots. She pulled the water bucket closer toward her. She cupped the water in her hands to carefully splash her face. The cool water felt good and made her feel more awake. After drying her face, one of the children poked her head through the door of her hut. Rin smiled at her.

"Well, hello Mikita. How are you today?" Rin asked her. Mikita was Kagome's daughter around four years old. She looked like Kagome with Inuyasha's demonic features.

"Good, mommy said that breakfast is ready," she said with smile. Rin rose.

"Alright, I'm coming." The moment Rin stepped out; Mikita held her hand and started walking her toward Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Their house is close to the forest edge, which Inuyasha loves. Rin's hut was next to Lady Kaede's in the center of the village. It was a decent walk to Kagome's house. As she walked with Mikita, the village boys were watching her. Some said hi to her while others waved. She smiled at them to be polite but sighed. Mikita giggled.

"Boys really like you, huh auntie Rin?" she said. Rin closed her eyes in frustration. Mikita hid her face against Rin's arm, misinterpreting Rin's reaction.

"I'm not angry at you, Mikita. The boys here do want to get to know me but I am not interested."

"Oh, mommy said that you like Uncle Sesshomaru." Rin held her breath and looked down at her. Rin moaned. 'Even the others are talking about me and Lord Sesshomaru,' she thought to herself. Then to her horror, one of the noble's sons, Ritame, walked up to her.

"You're Lady Rin, right?" he asked walking with the two. Rin nodded with a smile.

"I see you in the village and I never had to chance to talk to you and get to know you. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at the mansion some time." Rin tilted her head down to hide her face with her bangs.

"Auntie Rin likes somebody else!" piped up Mikita.

"Oh? Is that true, Lady Rin?" he asked her. Then he understood.

"It's that demon that comes here, isn't it?" he demanded. Rin stopped to look him in the eye. Her face was serious and confident.

"I appreciate in your interest in me, but who I like or who comes to visit me is none of your concern. We have to meet her parents now, so if you'll excuse me!" she snarled as she scooped up Mikita and stomped the rest of the way.

Rin was still fuming during breakfast. Kagome picked up on her mood and didn't try to press. Eventually Rin stood and bowed to Kagome.

"Thank you for breakfast. I think I'll take a walk now," she said. Kagome smiled at her and nodded. Inuyasha was playing with his son and daughter next to his mate.

Rin left the hut and took a deep breath as she tried to let the stress leave her. Boys would try to court her every day was getting on her nerves. She hated it! She wanted them to get the hint and leave her alone. She walked into the woods by herself. Her bare feet were tough as they stepped on twigs and leaves. She could only hear the birds chirping overhead and the swooshing sound of the kimono with every step. Sesshomaru's visit will make her feel better. He always did. Sometimes he brought a present, other times they went out in the woods together and talked about what happened in their lives since he last visited. She longed to see him again and hear his strong velvety voice. She moaned at the feeling.

As she walked she day dreamed. The two of them were standing a few feet from each other. Sesshomaru was staring at her with loving eyes. He looked dashing with the light shining in his hair and eyes.

"Rin, come to me," he said extending his left hand.

She remembered watching his left arm reappear that had held the Bakusaiga, which was sheathed at his hip. Without hesitation, she stepped toward him to accept his offered hand. His strong hand was soft but gentle against her fragile human hand. As he brought her hand closer to his face, she stepped closer. Her eyes widened at her Lord's usual impassive face form into a bright smile. She rarely saw him smile, let alone enough to show his teeth. His eyes were still watching her as he kissed her hand. His lips sent an electric spark through her body the moment they touched her skin. Then his other hand gripped her arm and pulled her into his arms. She heart burst with love as she rested her head on his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat through his armor. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. His lips were by his ear.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time, my Rin," he said.

Suddenly a sharp branch snap jerked Rin back into reality. She whipped her head around to see where it was. Then a growl made her skin crawl. Something was here with her. Her body tensed as she looked for the intruder. She backed up a few steps and stepped on a twig, making her yelp in fright. The ground began to shake as footsteps were heard. She had to get out of here! She turned around and bolted the opposite direction. The sound grew faster as it went. She didn't turn around as she kept running. She forgot where she was in the woods. She was running blindly in the woods. She kept running until she saw an exit from the woods. She grunted as she burst through. She found a cliff. She skidded to a halt and whipped around to face her intruder. A big green figure stepped into the light with a fierce face. His mouth was drooling as he stepped closer to her. Rin picked up a branch and swung but he grabbed it. He gripped the branch so tight that it broke into many pieces. He snarled as he reached for her. Rin fell to her knees, put her hands on her head and shouted one thing that she hadn't yelled for a long time, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" She clamped her eyes shut.

A whip like sound and slicing was all she heard. She didn't look up. She waited for the end to come.

"Rin," said a familiar voice.

Rin jerked her head up. The green whip from his fingers was retracting as the demon fell to the ground. Lord Sesshomaru turned to face her. He was exactly the same as when he left her at the village. His armor was the same over his handsome kimono, wrapped with a yellow sash with blue pattern. His pelt wrapped around his shoulder. His white hair still silver white and long down his back with the demon purple marks on his face and blue crescent moon on his forehead. His pale flawless face hadn't aged at all.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're here," Rin whispered, knowing that his ears could hear her. His impassive face didn't change as he offered a hand up. She took it and let him gently pull her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded. He let her wrap an arm around his as he led the way into the woods.

"What were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked. Rin sighed.

"I needed a walk to clear my head," she answered. He side glanced her.

"Of what?"

"It's something silly. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks to face her. He used a finger to tilt her head to look at him.

"Anything that you say or has been done to you, is never silly or unimportant to me," he said.

Their faces were so close. Rin's hormones were rushing and she could bet that he could tell. Sesshomaru seemed unaffected by their closeness.

"It's nothing, really."

"Rin. Tell me."

She sighed. His eyes were piercing her as though he was trying to read her mind.

"Another boy was trying to court me, but got frustrated with me. It was nothing. I let him get to me. I'm fine, really."

He studied her with a sigh.

"I don't like those human boys tormenting you when you decline their offers. They should feel honored that you would even listen to them. They don't deserve to be with you," he commented. She smiled at him.

"I don't think I'm worthy of such praise from you, my lord," she said to him. He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You are always worthy, Rin," he said.

Rin acted, without thinking, and embraced her lord. 'What am I doing!' she thought. She just hugged him without warning. He never was one for giving affection, let alone accepting it. Fearing that she just offended him, she made to move, but two strong arms were wrapped around her. Her eyes widened against him. He was hugging her back! Lord Sesshomaru was actually hugging her!

"Don't ever think that you are unworthy of anything. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different," he said in her ear.

His arms constricted slightly around her. Rin took the opportunity to smell him through his kimono. He smelled woodsy with something else that she just couldn't pin point. His smell was unique and relaxing. Then she felt his nose against her hair. He was smelling her hair. How he loved her innocent smell. Her hair always smelled lovely and felt so smooth to the touch. Rin shivered slightly but didn't pull away. Sesshomaru was the first to pull away from the embrace. He put a hand on her shoulder and the other to stroke her cheek.

"I shall return you to the village," he said. Rin nodded and linked arms with him as he led the way back.

Kagome was washing clothes by the lake with her children playing in the meadow behind her. She smiled whenever she heard them laugh.

"Mommy! Watch this!" shouted her six year old son. Kagome turned her head to watch her son, Mikiru, use his demon side to jump so high in the air that he grabbed a branch in a tall tree. Mikita clapped and frolicked around the tree he was swinging in.

"Very impressive, Mikiru, just be careful!" She turned her head back to her work. Inuyasha walked up behind and stood to watch their kids play.

"It never ceases to amaze me at how doing something so simple can make them look so happy," he said next to his mate. Kagome didn't even look at him as she tried to scrub grass stains out.

"They are just kids; right now, anything that happens around them is fascinating. Soon they'll be able to do more than jump for a high branch."

"I'm just glad that they don't have to grow up with prejudice and no parents," he muttered.

Kagome stopped working to stand next to him. He looked like he was lost in a memory of his childhood that he wanted to never remember. She wrapped her arms around him from behind with her head resting on his muscular back.

"Me too," she whispered, knowing that he could hear. He sighed as he gripped her hands. Then his ears twitched and sniffed the air.

"What is it," Kagome said moving around to face him.

He turned his body toward the woods. Kagome followed his gaze as they both watched Sesshomaru and Rin walk out of the woods. Rin smiled and waved at the couple. Sesshomaru showed no emotion as usual.

"You took a while to get back. I was getting worried," Kagome said when Rin was in earshot.

"I know, I'm sorry. I ran into Lord Sesshomaru and we were talking," Rin said.

Ryoma was walking alone through the woods. His demon purple eyes and very tan skin looked stunning with his blue hair that was put in a ponytail. He was dressed with magnificent armor and kimono that made him look both noble and powerful. He loved to stroll around the forest alone with the smells and breeze refreshing him as he stepped. Then laughter hit his sensitive ears from a distance. Such a wonderful sound it was. He decided to find the source of such a tune. He let his ears and senses lead the way. He closed his eyes with a smile as the sound seemed closer and closer. He made puddles of water rise and twirl this way and that as he passed them. Then he reached the forests edge. He sensed a half demon, and a full powerful demon out in the open with little lesser demons and two humans. He made sure that the other demons couldn't sense or smell him as he tried to find out who made that wonderful sound. He could see the half demon with a priestess standing close to each other talking. Ryoma assumed that by the way they looked at each other that they were mates. It was also obvious that the two lesser demon children were theirs. The full demon, that Ryoma was more concerned about, was sitting on the ground with his left arm propped on his knee. Ryoma noticed how that demon's appearance made him look important. Then that laughter sounded again. A young human woman was playing with the lesser demon children in the meadow. She was the source of that laughter. How lovely her figure was with long dark hair and flawless cream skin. She looked outstanding in her kimono. She appeared care free and somewhat childish. Her face was lovely, bright and full of smiles as she played. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted her to be his and only his. Then he saw her pick a flower from the ground. She sniffed it as she walked over to that demon. She sat beside him and offered him the flower. The demon's expressionless face didn't change as he took the flower. She smiled at him in delight. The demon shifted his position to touch her hair. Ryoma's eyes grew fierce when he saw her blush at his touch. The demon put the flower in her hair and cupped her cheek with the same hand. She smiled at him and held that hand. Ryoma rested his back behind the tree.

"I will see her. I will know her," he said to himself. He took one more glance at the human woman and left without a trace.

"Uncle Sesshomaru! Look what I can do!" exclaimed Mikiru as he redid the stunt he did before. This time, he was jumping from branch to branch. Mikita tried to jump up to join him but couldn't.

"Heh," was all Sesshomaru said. Mikiru smiled. The kids were taught that Sesshomaru never really talks or shows emotion. The fact that Mikiru got him to respond in some way was a treat. Mikita tried to jump up but could only get half way up. Sesshomaru rose and walked toward her with Rin watching. Mikita stopped jumping when she saw her uncle approach her. He lowered himself to her level. Kagome and Inuyasha watched cautiously as he urged her closer to him. Mikita let him whisper something in her ear for a moment. She seemed focused with what he was telling her. Then he pulled back from her ear and nodded to her before he stood. He gestured with his hand for her to try. She positioned herself and took a great leap. She landed with ease on top of the branch she was trying to get. Sesshomaru watched her from the ground with a nod of approval.

"WHOA!" cheered Mikiru, "I couldn't do that until yesterday! How did you do that?"

Mikita hopped over to his branch.

"Uncle Sesshomaru told me!" she giggled as she followed her brother up a tree.

"Uncle Sesshomaru? Can you teach me other tricks?" Mikiru asked him.

Sesshomaru took a little leap and landed on the thinnest branch without any sign of him falling or the branch breaking.

"They are not tricks, but abilities that our kind can do. Such abilities take a few minutes like with Mikita while others take centuries to learn and master. That also determines how strong your demon blood line is," Sesshomaru said walking toward the siblings' branch just above his. Mikiru slipped off the branch and started to fall when Sesshomaru caught him. "And," he continued, "Lots of practice." He lifted Mikiru back to his branch. Rin stood under his branch as he taught them the lesson. She smiled in adoration.

'How well he is with children, despite his impassiveness,' she thought.

At the end of the day, Sesshomaru had to return to his duties. His niece and nephew were begging him to stay and were clinging to his legs.

"Pleeeeeeeease, stay longer!" they kept begging him. Kagome peeled them off him.

"He has things to do outside the village, you two. Now say goodbye and go inside," she said. They hugged his legs one last time. Sesshomaru only patted their heads in acknowledgment of their affection. They retreated inside their hut.

"Thank you for teaching Mikita how to jump, Sesshomaru. They both just adore and admire you," said Kagome with warm eyes.

"Hey! I could of taught them how to climb trees," grunted Inuyasha.

"If that is so, little brother, then why haven't you done it already?" sneered Sesshomaru.

"Grrrrrrr!" growled Inuyasha.

"He does have a point, Inuyasha. There's no need to get snippy about it," chided Kagome, "Besides, it gave them both a chance to spend time with their favorite uncle."

"He's there only uncle," giggled Rin.

"Precisely," Kagome said.

"Heh," grunted Inuyasha.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru, "Take care, and be safe until I return."

"I'll work harder on that," she murmured.

"What do you mean by try harder?" said Kagome with suspicion. Rin smirked and waved her hand to mean never mind. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand to kiss it.

"Until next time, my Rin," he whispered to her. He turned and started to walk away. When he was almost in the woods, the kids poked their heads out.

"BYE UNCLE SESSHOMARU!"

He didn't turn or falter step. He simply raised his hand to show that he heard them and disappeared into the woods.

"He's the same impassive demon as ever. He seems to like you more than just someone he saved many years ago. Don't you think?" smirked Kagome.

"Heh, Sesshomaru flirting with a human woman. I still can't get over that one," murmured Inuyasha.

"I'm glad that he doesn't see me other than that little orphan girl in the woods. He does seem to be the perfect gentlemen and being careful about it," commented Rin. Kagome smiled with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad for you, but let me tell you that even though he's that way with you, don't ever feel obligated to let him do anything that you're not comfortable doing. Men generally have one thing on their mind when it comes to attractive women like ourselves."

"Pfffffff, attractive," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome heard that.

"SIT!"

He went down in a heartbeat.

"What…..ugh…..I meant…to say was…beautiful…is a better…word for you, Kagome…ugh," he said with his face in the dirt.

"That's what I thought, my love," smirked Kagome, "Keep in mind, Rin, that Sesshomaru is the ruler of the western lands. He has enemies that would do anything to get to him, even through you."

"Thank you, I will," cackled Rin as she watched Kagome rub her mate's back, who was trying to get up from the ground.

That night, Rin decided to walk through the meadow before turning in for bed. Kagome and the others had already settled down and are fast asleep. The moonlight lit the way as she walked through the tall blades of grass. How they feels cool to the touch on her bare feet. She loved to look at the meadow with the moonlight shining on the leaves on the trees and made the flowers glow. She stood to watch the moonlight in the center of the meadow. Rin pulled out the blue ribbon that Sesshomaru gave her. It was made of silk and sewed to last. How lovely it looked in her hair, whenever she styled her hair with it. She stared at her ribbon.

'I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru is doing right now.'

A violent breeze caught her by surprise. It was so strong that her ribbon was pulled from her grasp.

'Oh no! Come back!"

She started chasing it while trying to keep her kimono together from the wind's power at the same time. She managed to catch up with the ribbon. It slithered between her fingers as she tried to grasp it. Before she could catch it she tripped on a rock.

"Itai!"

She watched as the ribbon flew into the woods. She whined her frustration and sadness for the loss of her present from her lord. The wind slowly died down as she lifted her head from the ground. She sighed her disappointment. Then footsteps began coming toward her. Rin looked into the woods to see a manly figure coming from the shadows. She started pushing herself back with her feet as the stranger approached her. When he stepped into the view of the moonlight, Rin froze. He was magnificent! How beautiful he was with his blue hair in a ponytail and tan skin. He offered her a hand up. Rin only stared at him.

"Fear not, fair lady. I will not harm you," he said encouraging her to take his offered hand. She eyed him for a moment.

'He is demon, that much I can tell. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it already,' thought Rin. He smiled at her. He didn't seem dangerous to her. She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. He reached inside his kimono and pulled out her blue ribbon.

"I believe that this belongs to you?" he asked handing it to her. She took her ribbon back with a bow.

"I thank you very much. I'm sorry if I had bothered you from something," she said respectfully.

"No trouble at all. I am called Ryoma of the water demon tribe and who might you me, my fair lady?"

She blushed.

"Rin. My name is Rin," she said to him.

"Rin," he hummed with his eyes closed. What a lovely name for a lovely woman. "And what, Rin, brings you out by yourself on this fine evening. Surely a man should be accompanying you in case you find yourself in need of help. Such beautiful women shouldn't travel by themselves, especially at night."

Rin tried hard not to show how swoon she was over him. He was beautiful, kind and flirting with her at once. Her heart was skipping a few beats and pounding rapidly.

"I …. I like to walk through the meadow in the moonlight. It gives me joy and peace," she said to him, playing with a blade of grass with her hand. He looked around the area.

"I agree that certain places are more beautiful at night than during the day. This place is, indeed, one of them," he looked at her, "I pass by this place every now and then. I see you running happily through the meadow with a lovely smile on your face. I wanted the chance to meet you in person, but I never had one until now."

"Oh," she flushed, "I could not be the only one you wish to meet."

He smiled at her.

"How modest you are, Lady Rin. A quality that seems to be lacking in many woman, both demon and human," he said touching a lock of her hair with his fingers.

"Oh, I'm no lady," said Rin. He frowned.

"You are worthy of any title that you wish. Don't ever let anyone tell you different, Lady Rin," he said to her. Then Rin remembered the exact words that Lord Sesshomaru said to her. Ryoma saw her mind wonder.

"What troubles you, Lady Rin?"

"Oh! I was just remembering the same advice that someone dear to me said once."

"That person must be a good friend, then."

"Yes, indeed."

An owl hooted nearby. Critters of the night were playing in the meadow they were in. Rin smiled at the rabbits playing together. Ryoma stared at her smile. Such beauty and no man to praise her for it.

"You said that you're a water demon, Lord Ryoma. That sounds quite fascinating," she said paying more attention to him. He smiled at her interest. He saw a puddle of water a few yards away. He raised a hand to summon the water to his hand. Rin's surprised face encouraged him to do more. The waters formed into a sphere. He moved his fingers to make the water look like fire.

"That's amazing!" Rin said. To end his little show, he made the water levitate in thin air and whirled his hand slowly to make the water enter his water pouched.

"One of many things my kind can do. It is late. I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to your hut," He put his hand to his heart. Rin considered the pros and cons of letting someone take her home when she still doesn't know him very well. Then she remembered how strong demons were.

'If he wanted to find out where I live then he would do it on his own anyway,' she thought.

She accepted his offer by wrapping her arm around his. With arms linked, the two headed back toward the village. Rin was a little nervous since they have to pass Inuyasha's hut to get into the village. She wasn't sure if he was fast asleep or not.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Well, there is a half demon named Inuyasha, who protects the village. I'm not sure if he will sense you or not."

"Oh, I know that he is here. I bet he knows that I'm here as well, but waiting for me to do something. Be at ease. He will not have to intervene," he explained. Sure enough, they walked by Inuyasha's house and they didn't have him come out swinging his Tessaiga. Rin giggled at the thought. Ryoma heard her giggle with a bright smile. Ryoma saw the huts lined up with baskets and animals. Rin led him to the small hut in the center of town. Ryoma frowned inside when she stopped by the door. He didn't like that she was living in such a small crude hut. It wasn't worthy of someone like her. She let go of his arm to step halfway in her hut.

"Thank you for the evening, Lord Ryoma, and for catching my ribbon for me."

"It was my pleasure. Can I see you again?"

She turned her head to hide her swooning smile.

"I believe so."

"Then I wish you well until next time, Lady Rin," he said putting a hand over his heart, "Until I have something for you."

He used his power to draw some water from his pouch and twirled his fingers. Soon the water turned into a rose. He used his eyes to focus on the water rose. It turned into ice then a crystal before her eyes.

"A gift from me to you, my fair Rin." Rin gaped at her gift with a surprised expression. He chuckled at her reaction.

"It's beautiful, Lord Ryoma. I will take great care of this." He held her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Until next time," he said as he levitated away into the night.

During the next few weeks, Rin and Ryoma spent time together in the meadows during the night. They enjoyed watching the moonlight, taking strolls, or sitting in the meadow as they bonded. Rin enjoyed his company. She only wished that Sesshomaru was around more often. Ryoma was a great friend to be around and talk to, but he only made her heart sink at the memory of Sesshomaru. Whenever he kissed her hand or touched her, she pictured Sesshomaru in his place. During one of their nights, Ryoma sensed her despair.

"What is troubling you, my Rin?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I miss a certain someone. I never see him but once a month. I only wish that I could see him more often," she said to him.

"He seems dear to you, but yet he is not here to love and protect you. He does not seem like the kind of person who deserves to be with you, Lady Rin." She sighed.

"Never the less, I know that he has important things to do. I will wait for him, but it has become increasingly difficult. I will not be young forever, but he will. I am not sure when he will finally come for me." Ryoma shifted to face her directly on the log they were sitting on. He used a finger to turn her head to face him.

"I can be here for you, my Rin. I would never leave you for so long. I could love you." Rin's eyes bulged with surprise.

"Lord Ryoma….. I" she said. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Let me love you, my Rin. Be with me as we are meant to be. He does not deserve to be seen in your presence. Will you be my mate?" Without an answer he leaned in to kiss her. At the last second she turned her head from him. He sighed.

"He is more than just someone dear to me. He saved me when I was little. I loved him as I followed him through his adventures and hardships. He brought me back to life twice. I know that he cares for me. He has to duties to do for his lands. He will come back for me."

Ryoma pulled away.

"I see. There is no way to convince you otherwise?" Rin looked down at the ground, shaking her head. Ryoma frowned as he looked into the distance.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ryoma," she muttered, knowing that he could hear. HE took a deep breath and offered his arm.

"All is well, my Rin. I understand, but will you allow me at least the honor of returning you to your hut?" she nodded and took his arm.

As he led her back to her hut he thought to himself, 'So, she loves the demon I saw before I met her, I assume. It will be exactly be a month from then in two days. I will discover the name of him and take her as mine when he is out of the way.'

Sesshomaru walked calmly through to woods down that familiar path to see his Rin again.

'I wonder what she does when she waits for me.' He thought to himself.

Jaken trailed behind him with Ah Un moaning from behind. Sesshomaru actually cocked a small smile in anticipation to see Rin. Everything was nearly stable enough to be with her in the lands of the West. He couldn't wait. When he could see the human village, he caught his breath but kept walking. A new demon was here. Sesshomaru kept walking but with his senses alert and ready for any confrontation as he approached the edge of the woods. Rin and the others were lounging on benches as he emerged. Rin's face brightened when she saw him approach.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried out to him. She bolted toward him. She slowed to a stop in front of him.

"I'm pleased that you enjoy my presence, my Rin," he said.

Rin watched as he actually cocked a smile at her. That accomplishment only made her smile more. He used a finger to hold her face in place as he bent forward to smell her more closely. Rin stopped breathing. Her eyes closed as she heard his gentle breath as he inhaled her scent. His breath felt warm against her neck. She had a massive hormone rush. She grew hot inside. He pulled back to her dismay.

"You smell as lovely as before, but I also smell a different demon on you," he declared. Rin's heart sank. Sesshomaru twirled her hair with his finger.

"Fear not, my Rin. Know that there is nothing that you can hide from my senses," he said. He felt a presence of the same demon he smelled on Rin and from the woods. He knew that the demon was watching. He saw Rin's guilt and embarrassment fill her lovely face.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I have befriended another demon. He has become a good friend while you were away. I hope that this does not make you feel different about me," she said in a whisper that only he could hear. He put a hand on her cheek. She slowly looked up at his handsome face.

"It is alright. Making new friends is what we all do in life. Come now," he offered her an arm.

Rin recovered with a smile as she took his arm. She rested her head on his arm as they took a walk into the woods. He led them through the woods silently. He watched as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head against his arm, trusting that he will not let her hit anything as they walked. How he admired her for how much she trusted him. He knew that she trusted him with her life. They silently past through the forest path without disturbing the peace in the air.

Ryoma followed Rin and her Lord Sesshomaru through the woods. He wanted to see who this Sesshomaru was. He got to see the young demon's face. This Sesshomaru looked and sounded familiar but couldn't quite place it. He never made a sound as he tracked them. He didn't think that Sesshomaru was aware of his presence. The couple seemed to be just walking. Not talking. It would be too difficult to try to get a head of the two to see Sesshomaru's face without being seen. Ryoma must be patient. He mustn't do anything rash. He didn't want to create a confrontation. Then he held his breath. Sesshomaru was stroking his Rin's hair. She sighed and rubbed her head against him. A wave of jealousy and anger filled him. She was his. She was born to be his! She can't be with anyone else but him, no matter what she had told him the night before.

That night, Sesshomaru and Rin were walking back to the village. They had been on their walk for hours. They did strike a conversation once in a while but they seem to enjoy each other's company with or without communication. About a half a mile to the village, Sesshomaru stopped. Rin looked at him in surprise.

"What is it, my Lord?"

He didn't answer. He seemed to be scanning the area. This stalker was becoming irritating. He has thought that the demon would leave eventually but this must be the demon that Rin had befriended.

"I have tolerated your unpracticed stealth abilities. I know that you have been following me since this morning. Show yourself now or I shall be forced to make you," he said just loud enough for the demon to hear.

Rin was startled by the fact that someone had been following them for a long time. She started searching frantically with her eyes. Sesshomaru's gaze fell to a band of trees to the left of him. Rin followed his gaze but her human eyes couldn't sense the demon's presence. Sesshomaru waited for the intruder to reveal himself. Moments have past but Sesshomaru heard steady footsteps coming toward them. Sesshomaru's muscles tensed for a battle. Sesshomaru noted that the demon is a water demon. He also noticed that the water demon must be of nobility by the way he was dressed. The demon appeared into Rin's view.

"Lord Ryoma!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled.

"I was passing through when I noticed that another demon was coming your way. I wanted to ensure your safety, nothing more." His eyes never left Sesshomaru. He recognized him but could put his finger on it. Rin could sense the male dominance vibe. She stepped in front of Sesshomaru.

"I thank you for your concern for my safety. I promise you that Lord Sesshomaru is no danger to me," she tried to ease the male atmosphere.

"So I see," he said taking a few more steps.

Rin could sense that Sesshomaru did not want him approaching so closely.

"Oh goodness, please forgive my lack of manners! May I introduce Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru this is Lord Ryoma."

Soon Ryoma was a few feet away. He stopped to stare at Sesshomaru. The two males just stare at each other.

"You must be the one that Rin cares about so strongly," said Ryoma.

"And you must be her new friend," noted Sesshomaru. Rin looked at them with uneasiness.

"Please, don't fight," begged Rin, still standing between them.

"We are not going to fight. We are simply getting acquainted. Are we not?" said Ryome.

"Indeed," nodded Sesshomaru.

Rin still wasn't convinced. She watched the two powerful men stare at each other. Finally, Ryoma was first to break the eye lock.

"So my dear Rin, I bid you farewell. Until we meet again," he inclined his head. Ryoma made to grab her hand to kiss it but Sesshomaru's body language told him not to. Rin didn't seem to catch the gesture.

"Good bye, Ryoma. I hope that I haven't offended you after our last meeting," she said apologetically. He waved a hand.

"Of course not, dear Rin. Farewell. Pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly forward in an attempt to be polite. With that said, Ryoma put a hand in front of his face as he disappeared.

"Hm," grunted Sesshomaru. Rin jumped.

"He is a good friend to me, my lord," she tried to mend. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She cringed away from him slightly. He used a hand to stroke her cheek. She groaned silently to herself. She longed for him to touch her. His hand was strong but soft and his smell aroused her. She could bet that he could smell her arousal, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. His smiled at her.

"You have nothing to fear when you are around me. You are the only one who can say that. No matter what is said or done, I don't want you to ever fear me," he whispered to her. She actually leaned forward a little to smell his sweet breath. She didn't realize that she leaned far enough to be nose to nose to him.

"Oh, I didn't realize that…! Forgive m….." She tried to say but he had suddenly given her a light kiss on her lips. She watched him lean back to look at her surprised eyes as if to see her reaction. She looked at his loving eyes as she slowly leaned forward for another kiss as if to make sure that he could say no if he wanted to. He answered her with a full lip lock. Rin had never kissed a man before. She had always wondered what it felt like to kiss a man that you love. She was surprise by how well he kissed her and expertly as if he knew that he was her first kiss. She tried to mimic him with the kiss. Sesshomaru growled at the back of his throat with pleasure with her kissing him back. Rin wrapped her arms around him. She hands around his shoulders and in his hair. Sesshomaru felt her wrapped around him. He responded with his arm at her hip and neck to hold her tight against him. Rin slowly brought her foot up. This was the best night of her life. When Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss, she sighed in protest. Then she heard a lovely sound that she had never heard before. His chuckle. Such a beautiful sound. He chuckled at her stunned eyes. She rested her head on his chest.

"It is late, my love," he said, stroking her head. Her eyes widened. His love! Didn't Lord Sesshomaru just call Rin his love! "I shall return you to the village."

"But if you do then you'll leave me again," she muttered. He put his hands on her shoulder to push her back gently to look at her.

"I leave you here so that you may live a normal life and away from the dangers I have to face to keep my lands and you safe. I have waited for years to be closer to you. I wanted to wait until the lands were under control enough for me to be with you," he explained. Her chin went to her chest.

"I understand, but it gets so lonely when you leave," she said to him. He tilted her chin up.

"I apologize for that, but you know that I leave to protect you. I will come to you more often now that I nearly have the borders secure. I hope that I will be your first and only lover, my Rin," he said to her. She blushed and took his offered arm. Her head rested on his shoulder as she trusted him to walk her home safely.

Ryoma was watching the whole thing. He had planted a small puddle close to them adnd used the water in his hand to listen and see them. When they kissed his temper flared. What does this demon have that he does not? The son of the great dog demon was told of being nothing more than a cold hearted loner. A demon who denied his birthright after his father past. Who said to totally despise humans because of his father's love of a mortal that led to his death. That wretch would never lift a hand to help others and looked at all as inferior beings and just in his way. How could he have won the heart of lovely Rin? It didn't make sense to him. That wretch must of put a spell on her. Ryoma must open her eyes to true happiness, but how? He must have her! She must be his! Ad if she can't be his then no one may have her! His eyes grew into a firery rage. He must think of something and quick.

Rin waved to her demon as he departed again to secure the borders. She held the gold necklace that he had given her to her chest.

Before he left he lifted her hand out to him.

"For my people, we give those we care about a symbol of love to show and tell others that you belong to someone. The gift is generally designed by the male in the relationship. I had this designed and constructed by a respected craftsman," He laid the necklace in her hand but put a finger on the crested jewel, "This blue jewel was a gift from one of the leaders from distant continents. He called it a sapphire. I chose this jewel to remind you that no matter how far I go, my love for you will never fade. The charm against the jewel is my family crest to show others who you belong to. Finally the connected gold rings charm is a sign that you belong to another. Wear this with pride, knowing that you have my heart forever. You are the one that care for the most. Wear this for me." He kissed her on the head before he left. When she watched his figure disappear, she took the time to admire her necklace.

"Here, Rin let me help you with that," said Kagome walking toward her. Rin flushed as Kagome hooked the necklace around her neck. The jewel wasn't too big around her neck. It felt like it was made for her. She held the big jewel in her hand. Kagome looked at it over her shoulder.

"Wow! That's a big sapphire!" gawked Kagome.

"You know what this is?"

"Of course! Back in my time, we have lots of jeweler y with sapphires in them and other types of gems too, but I have never seen a one THIS big! Inuyasha just gave me a gold band ring," she explained.

"HEY! You said that exchanging rings was a symbol of marriage back in your time," barked Inuyasha from up in a nearby tree. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yes and it was and still is very sweet of you to think of traditions in my time. Women still love getting such grand jewelry like this! Oh my god it's so GORGEOUS! Rin, I am sooo jealous!" Kagome cooed. Rin hid her sly grin from Inuyasha. Inuyasha jerked his head up to the sky.

"Hmph. You should be glad that I bothered to even find such a ring for you!"

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"Really? Was it such a nuisance to get me this ring? Am I nothing more than a bothersome wife to you to want something pretty once in a long while?" she stamped her foot.

"Why would I waste my time finding some dumb rock for you? If you want some pretty rock than go to the creek! Honestly! You women do nothing but whine and bicker! You should feel grateful that you were actually found a husband that can put up with you and your lip! A regular married couple here would have you trained to do nothing but to please your husband! That's all women are good for," he barked back at her. Rin gapped at him with her hand to her mouth. Rin didn't think that Kagome could be any redder. Rin could of sworn on her life that she could see smoke coming out of her ears.

"INUYASHA!" she shouted to the heavens. He flinched at her powerful voice.

"SIT!" *slam* He hit the ground from the tree branch with a great bone crushing force that created a small earthquake. Rin gasped at the level of power. Kagome was scary when she's angry but Inuyasha was never great with words. Rin bet that Kagome was the head of the household. She giggled uncontrollably at the thought. For the next hour, Kagome continued to give the command. When Rin joined them for dinner, he was still trying to get out of the crater that the commands had created.

The next three days were busy for Rin as she helped Kagome to harvest herbs and crops from her garden and helping her to find special herbs from the forest. Her hands showed how hard she worked in the fields. She decided to go to the river to wash her hands. She waved good bye to Kagome and headed for the woods. When she got there, she got down on her knees. To make sure that she wouldn't lose her necklace in the river, she tucked it inside her kimono. She carefully rubbed her raw hands in the cool water. She even washed her face a few times and rubbed her wet hand on her aching neck. She moaned at the soothing water. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. With a sigh she got ready to leave but froze. An ugly demon was staring at her from across the river. As she stared two more ugly demons appeared behind her. She slowly stood up. The demons grinned at her.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly.

"You."

She thought that it was futile but tried to run away. One of them got to her and swung an arm at her. Rin went flying toward the nearest tree and crumbled to the ground. The trio was standing over her. Rin took the time to grab a sturdy tree branch. When one of them grabbed her by the collar she swung the branch at him in the face. She hit him. The branch shattered into little shards of wood but the demon laughed.

"That tickled," he laughed.

The others joined him. She screamed when he threw against another tree. This time she got up quickly and bolted toward the village. She could only hope that Inuyasha would smell her and the demons and come help her. She ran as fast as she could with the trio taunting her as they chased her. Finally one reappeared in front of her. He grabbed her arm and slashed at her kimono. When Rin screamed he threw her on the ground. Her head hit a boulder that made her head swim. Her head felt wet with her blood. Her vision was fading as the trio approached her. Then a figure came out of nowhere. The demon started fighting off the trio with ease. She could hear the demons scream as they fell. The figure stood up straight to face her. Sesshomaru? She thought. She remembered him crouching in front of her as she faded into darkness.

Rin stirred in her sleep. When she stretched her fingers, they touched something soft and silky. Sheets? Her eyes twitched. Her eyes slowly opened and saw a figure sitting in a chair next to her bed. The figure straightened in the chair when he saw her eyes open. Her vision was still blurry. The figure put a hand to her cheek. Ryoma's face came into view as her eye sight cleared. He smiled at her.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad to see that you are alright, my Rin. Do you remember what happened?"

Rin thought for a minute. The flashes returned to her. She was being chased by the demons when they finally caught her. They were beating her up when someone saved her.

"You saved me?" she asked sitting up. He nodded. Rin took in the fancy room décor.

"Where am i?" she asked him.

"This is my palace near the river hidden by a cave. I brought you here to rest after I defeated those weak demons." Rin felt her head ache. When she touched the hurt spot there was a bandage there and a bandage on her other arm. She must have cut her arm when she was thrown.

"Yes, you were injured. I had your wounds bandaged when I brought you here."

She smiled at him.

"I am grateful for your help. I'm sorry for troubling you," she said. He put a hand over hers.

"Please, you have no reason to apologize. It was not your fault that you were attacked by demons. It was my pleasure for coming to the aid of such beauty, my Rin."

When Rin heard him say 'my rin' she immediately thought about Sesshomaru and her friends back at the village. They must be worried. The change reaction starts with Kagome noticing that she was gone and tell Inuyasha, who will look for her, until Sesshomaru runs into Inuyasha and they fight out their frustration then proceed to look for her. Rin knew that she shouldn't worry them. She had to return.

"I thank you again for your help. I must return to my village before I am missed. I do not want Lord Sesshomaru to worry about me," she said getting ready to heave off the bed, but Ryoma put a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"You're injured perhaps you should stay until they heal." She was startled by his tone.

"Please, Lord Ryoma. I have to return. Lord Sesshomaru will…." Ryoma grunted loudly at the sound of that name. Rin cringed back. Ryoma sensed her fear and calmed down before speaking.

"Rin, Sesshomaru wasn't there for you when you needed him. He didn't stop the demons from devouring you; I did. Who was there for you nearly every day? Who was there when you need someone the most? Sesshomaru abandons you in a human village for many weeks and expects you to be loyal to him. How can you care for someone who abandons you! How?"

Rin took in his points carefully. Ryoma lite up inside as she thought about what he said. Ryoma was right. He did leave her in the village for weeks at a time and wasn't always there when she needed him.

Ryoma put a hand on her cheek with a gentle touch. His voice soft and sweet.

"Someone so fair, should not have to wait that long for someone. You deserve someone who can protect you and care for you every day. Sesshomaru cannot do that as long as he is the Lord of the western lands. Surely you are aware of this. He does not deserve you. He takes advantage of your gentle nature. You do not need him." He stopped to wait as she collected her thoughts. His words confused her. She does admit that she wished that Sesshomaru would be with her more often and show more affection. Ryoma looked into her eyes with a smile.

"Stay here with me, my Rin. I will not abandon you. I love you and will protect you until the end of my days. Say you'll stay with me."

Rin looked back at him. She thought about staying with Ryoma, but she didn't see herself living her mortal life with him. She saw herself growing old while holding hands with her still young strong and beautiful Sesshomaru. Images of her and Sesshomaru during their traveling years as they looked for Naraku and traveled the lands while facing dangers. He was there and protected her every step of the way. She smiled at the image when they first met with him leaning against a tree, hurt from his battle with Inuyasha. Ryoma misinterpreted her smile and leaned forward to kiss her. She jerked into the last time Sesshomaru saw her.

'"I leave you here so that you may live a normal life and away from the dangers I have to face to keep my lands and you safe. I have waited for years to be closer to you. I wanted to wait until the lands were under control enough for me to be with you," he explained. Her chin went to her chest.

"I understand, but it gets so lonely when you leave," she said to him. He tilted her chin up.

"I apologize for that, but you know that I leave to protect you. I will come to you more often now that I nearly have the borders secure. I hope that I will be your first and only lover, my Rin," he said to her.'

She remembered when they kissed for the first time. How sweet and gentle he was with her since he was her first kiss. Reality came back to her when Ryoma's lips almost touched hers. She shook her head and leaned back. Ryoma jerked back in confusion.

"I am flattered for your interest and your friendship, Lord Ryoma. My heart has belonged to my Lord Sesshomaru since the day I first saw him when I was a little girl and when he revived me after I was attacked by wolves. You do not know my Lord. He does care for me." He stood up in frustration.

"He left you at the village alone!" She shook her head.

"Not so, I was with his young brother and his wife, Kagome. My Lord wanted me to grow up with humans to give me a chance at a normal life if I chose to. Our last encounter, he knew that I wanted to be with him," She put a hand over the place her necklace was inside her kimono, "He told me that he was leaving to defend the lands so that I may be with him in peace in his palace. He didn't want demons to go after me to get to him. Do you not see? He WAS protecting me every day. He did it because he cared. I am sorry but I cannot be with you. My heart belongs to my Lord Sesshomaru alone." He gaped at her proclamation. He could not believe that he was denied by a human woman. She stood to leave.

"I hope that this hasn't affected our friendship. Farewell," she walking toward the door. Ryoma put an arm in her way and thrusted her hard to the bed. He walked over to her and back handed her.

"You do not understand! I care for you! I want you! I will have you! You should have accepted me when you had the chance."

"Please, Lord Ryoma! Don't do this!" He put a hand to her neck to make her look at him.

"I do as I please. I will not be denied what I want by a human woman!" He pressed his lips hard against hers. She tried to scream and push him away but his strength was too great. She jabbed her nails into his neck, making him pull back with a howl. She took the chance to get up and bolt toward the door. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the floor. Her kimono opened enough to show a little cleavage and her necklace shined at Ryoma. He stood over her. Rin was crying as he crouched.

"What's this?" he had the stone in his palm. "Is this what that dog used to get to your heart?" He ripped it off her neck.

"NO!" she cried but he back handed her away from him.

He stood with the necklace. With a snap of his fingers, a demon servant entered the room with a bow.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take her to the dungeons. She is to remain there until I say other wise."

The servant was draggin the bawling Rin away when Ryoma stopped them. He moved to come face to face with her.

"Perhaps, my Rin, that if your precious Lord Sesshomaru was out of the picture then maybe you shall have a change of heart." Rin turned her face away from him as she was dragged away. She hung her head toward the ground with tears falling to the floor as she wept.

'Lord Sesshomaru, please, help me.'

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" snarled Sesshomaru at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had just told him that Rin had been gone for two days and had no idea where she was. Inuyasha stepped forward to stand up for his mate.

"Watch it, Sesshomaru. I don't care how big and bad you think you are but no one talks to Kagome like that except for me! Clear?" Sesshomaru only snorted in response. Kagome looked so guilty.

"No Inuyasha. He is right to be angry. We were supposed to watch her but we failed."

"Kagome! She's 18 years old! She's old enough to do things by herself!"

"Obviously not since you let her constantly roam the meadows and forests alone during both the day and night," Sesshomaru growled.

"Listen you!..."

"SIT!"

"GAAAAH" down Inuyasha went.

"Stop this, Inuyasha! You too, Sesshomaru! This won't help us find Rin!" she stomped her foot with a finger waving in Sesshomaru's face like a mother talking to a naughty child. Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"What did you last see Rin do?"

"I saw her leave to the creek to bathe but she never came back. Inuyasha investigated and saw two demon corpses, Rin's blood scent and the scent of another demon but he said that it was masked somehow. He can't tell whose it was." Sesshomaru growled when she said that Inuyasha smelled Rin's blood.

"Take me to the place!"

Kagome nodded and took off for the forest but Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to follow a slow human. He swooped her up in his arms. Kagome yelped in fright by how fast he did it. He didn't say a word as he took off into the woods with a protesting Inuyasha still eating dirt where he fell. With Kagome used to traveling at this kind of speed with Inuyasha, she recovered from him picking her up to direct him where to go. Sesshomaru put her down gently this time when they arrived. Kagome covered her nose at the foul smell of rotting flesh. Sesshomaru didn't seemed bothered by that as he walked to the blood splatter on the tree and ground that belonged to his lovely Rin. He touched the dry blood.

"Hang on, my Rin. I'm coming for you," he whispered.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called to him. He went over to her. "Inuyasha smelled the scent here." She pointed at the little water puddle.

"A water puddle?" he said crouching down. He took a long whiff of the scent. He even touched the water to hold it to his nose. "I know why Inuyasha couldn't tell whose it was because the demon had the water here to dilute the smell. This is a water demon and I know this scent. He tried to covered his tracks but he underestimated the senses of a purebred dog demon." Kagome looked at the water dripping down his fingers.

"Then whose is it?"

He stood and looked at her.

"This the scent of the demon that Rin had befriended."

"Ryoma?"

He nodded.

"So he came to her rescue!" she said with a hopeful face. He walked over to the bodies.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" she asked. He indicated the water near the demons and the jewels in their pockets.

"They were commissioned into attacking her by him," he pulled out a ruby to sniff, "His scent is all over these jewels. He must have staged this to get to Rin!" He threw the ruby away and punched out a nearby tree. "He hurt her to get her vulnerable! For this, I will kill him for!" Kagome stepped beside him.

"We will find her, Sesshomaru."

"KA GO ME!" shouted a frantic voice. Kagome rolled her eyes as her husband arrived.

"Relax, Inuyasha! I'm fine. We know whose scent this is."

"Who then!"

"That wretch, Ryoma," snarled Sesshomaru.

"Ryoma?" repeated Inuyasha.

"Do you have an idea where he might be? Or where he might of taken Rin?" Kagome asked in her husband's arms while he comforted her.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze toward the east.

"Father once spoke of a time when water demons would torment the demons and people of these lands. He led a small band of warriors to stop them. They surrendered and returned to their lands of water. There was a legend that they live in an underwater palace, but father told me that they have a palace in a cave in the east that they hide their palace from intruders. He might have brought her there. That would be my guess."

"Then let's go," Inuyasha said resting a hand on the tetsaiga.

"No, I must do this myself." Kagome put a hand on his chest.

"Sesshomaru, you need us to watch your back. There's nothing wrong with letting others help you. Besides, the palace might have a powerful barrier. Even you can't break such barriers. You will need Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked at her and Inuyasha. He knew that they would follow him, regardless of whether or not he agreed. They were worried about Rin as much as he was. He sighed.

"Don't fall behind." With that said he took off with Inuyasha bringing up the rear with Kagome on his back. 'Rin, I'm coming. I know where you are. Please, hang on.' He thought.

A rat squeaked beside Rin as she sat up from her bed of straw on the floor. She had been there for three days without food and little sleep. Ryoma would come to her to see if she changed her mind about being with him willingly but would smack her a little and leave her with the rats. She opened her mouth under a leaking pipe for water. She had to hold on until her lord saved her. He must be looking for her by now. Judging by how impatient Ryoma has gotten lately, she doesn't have much time.

It took Sesshomaru a day to find the area and the cave. He stopped infront of the opening of the cave. He took a strong whiff to confirm Ryoma's and Rin's scent.

"Is this the cave?" asked Kagome from Inuyasha's back. He responded by stepping toward the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha let Kagome down as they followed him. Sesshomaru's shoes clicked against the stone cold floor. The sharp rocks on the ceiling were dripping with water.

"The air seems stale in here," said Kagome.

"It's the moss and water rotting by the walls," muttered Seshomaru without a glance as he followed the trail deeper into the cave. Sesshomaru could smell water demons following their movements and could tell that they were being watched by puddles of water on the ground. They won't attack until their leader commands them or comes to greet his intruders. Sesshomaru knew Ryoma's demon nature enough to know that he would want to handle him by himself to preserve his dignity. Ryoma would come to them. He could tell, by the way that Inuyasha was growling, that he could sense the demons as well.

"Be still, Inuyasha. They will not attack us."

"How do you know that?"

Sesshomaru side glanced him.

"If he is the kind of pure demon that I am, he will want to handle this himself to fight for what's his."

"Hmph."

As if on cue they stopped as a sound of footprints were coming toward them. Sesshomaru knew who was comig toward them as he drew his sword. Inuyasha followed suit and Kagome readied her bow to fire. Ryoma stepped into view. He didn't look at all happy to see them.

"I knew that you would find me, lord Sesshomaru, but I didn't expect a demon like you to allow a human woman and a half breed to accompany him. It doesn't seem like something you would do, giving your pedigree," he smirked. Sesshomaru didn't show any signs of emotion.

"They came on their own accord to find Rin, as am I. I know that you staged that demon attack to get to my Rin. You were hoping to trick her into being with you instead of me."

"Yes and it worked brilliantly, I might add. She has chosen me. She's tired of being ignored and abandoned by the likes of you. She deserves better."

"I agree," Sesshomaru nodded, "that she deserves better from me, but she did not chose you. You are lying."

Ryoma growled, "What makes you think that I'm lying?" Sesshomaru's eyes tightened in anger.

"If she had really done as you say then Rin would be here to tell me so herself without any sign of hurt or force. Since she is not here with us then I can only assume that your plan failed and you have her locked away somewhere until your business with me is over."

Ryoma's eyes couldn't hide his surprise to what Sesshomaru figured out, but recovered quickly.

"I am impressed that you have figured it out, but why have you come to save a human girl? From last I heard, you hated humans and especially after what a human woman did to your father. I would never thought you of all demons would fall for such a thing. Your half breed brother is following your father's footsteps as well. Tell me, lord Sesshomaru, is this a dog demon trait?"

Inuyasha heard enough as he charged with his sword. Sesshomaru turned around as he used his green whip from his fingers to whack Inuyasha away. Inuyasha cried out in shock as he fell to the ground. Kagome ran over to her husband.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's ice cold gaze turned Kagome's skin pale.

"SILENCE, INUYASHA! I will fight him alone. He took something precious form me. It will be me who takes him down. You two will fight off his lowly servants, but leave him to me," he snarled.

"Agreed. Attack!" shouted Ryoma.

His henchmen appeared from the shadows of the cave with swords at the ready. Ryoma drew his sword as he charged at Sesshomaru. Kagome had already taken out three with one sacred arrow. Inuyasha was metal to metal with a band of demons. Sesshomaru and Ryoma slashed, dodged, and striked at each other. Sesshomaru was older (by 500 years) and had more experience in the ways of the sword. Sesshomaru didn't need to waste the power of the Bakusaiga on this sap. Sesshomaru didn't need to use his sword a lot to dodge him. Sesshomaru was slowly killing Ryoma with swift clean cuts with the sword and Ryoma knew it. Ryoma knew that he was toying with him. That made Ryoma angry.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru use a claw across his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"To see if you were worthy of my real power. I seek nothing more, in a fight, to battle the most powerful alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you."

Sesshomaru sliced Ryoma with his sword and punched him against the wall. Ryoma crumbled to the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost done battling. Ryoma was coughing out blood as Sesshomaru walked toward him.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his neck to lift him off the ground. His grip tightened to a choking grasp.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know of your special palace. I need a water demon to see and enter the palace. You are coming with me," Sesshomaru said throwing him toward the palace.

"I would rather die than to give her up, wretch!"

Sesshomaru used his finger whip to wrap around Ryoma's leg to drag him toward where the palace is. Inuyasha and Kagome were catching up to him. Sesshomaru whipped Ryoma toward Inuyasha.

"Hold him. We need him to get to the palace or we can't get to Rin." With that said he walked down the cave path with the others bringing up the rear.

Rin's wounds from the demon attack were throbbing. They had reopened when she was thrown in this cell. She could bet that she was infected. She was weak. She couldn't get up. Her legs were scratched from the rats and debris and rocks. She was nauseated by the stench of rotten moss and skeletons of past prisoners in other cells. Ryoma hadn't come to her today. His visits helped her to keep track of the time of day. He usually comes to her around midday. She laid down on the cold rocky ground to try to get some sleep. She grew drowsy from the fever from the infections she's caught. It has become harder for her to breathe. She was sweating like crazy. She needed to close her eyes to keep up her strength if she was to be alive for when her lord comes for her. She growled at her body to fight when she blacked out from the fever.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. He knew the palace was around here somewhere. He turned toward his prisoner.

"Reveal the palace," he ordered. Ryoma spat at his feet. Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to play nice. He stabbed Ryoma's shoulder with his poisonous claws. The poison was like acid against his flesh. Ryoma screamed in pain.

"I am not in the mood for mercy, weakling. You will reveal the palace or this will slowly devour you from the inside out." Ryoma grunted from the pain. Kagome and Inuyasha waited.

"I….need….a puddle," Ryoma managed to gasp. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out as he dragged him to the nearest water puddle. He threw Ryoma to the ground in front of it.

"Do it."

Ryoma simply touched it and said a foreign word. The area around them swayed and moved this way and that. The others looked at the cave move. Ryoma laid flat on the ground as the cave walls turned into a fabulous palace. Sesshomaru walked toward the palace entrance. He was stopped by a barrier. He turned back toward Ryoma.

"Break the barrier."

"Never." Sesshomaru looked to his brother who nodded. Inuyasha willed his sword to turn red. Kagome stepped back out of the way. Ryoma was amazed by the aura coming from the red sword. Inuyasha made a simple strike at the barrier and watched as it disappeared like it was nothing.

"How was that?" said Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru was already bolting inside the palace with Kagome trying to keep up. The moment the barrier broke, Rin's scent hit him like a ton of bricks. Her blood was there and her regular scent was inside but it was different. It smelled like death. Sesshomaru ran faster with his heart thumping wildly. He had come too far to lose her now! He can't lose her! If she dies then so does he. He smashed through a door to a bedroom. She must have been in the room when Ryoma brought her here. Then he saw something on the floor in the corner. He approached a jeweled necklace lying on the floor with Rin's scent. When he picked it up, it was true, it was Rin's necklace. Her dried blood was stained on it and the chain looked like it was ripped off. He stood, putting the necklace in his kimono.

"Sesshomaru!" called Kagome. He took off after her. She was standing outside a wooden door.

"I think this leads to the dungeons. It's locked!"

Sesshomaru bashed through the door with ease. The door was nothing but a pile of kindle when he flew down the stone stairs into the dungeons. Kagome coughed at the terrible smell as they went. She heard Inuyasha cursed behind her when he caught up to them. Sesshomaru took in the empty dungeons.

"Rin!" he called out. No answer. He started looking into the cells. He kicked at fat rats as he went. Inuyasha and Kagome looked for her on the other side. Sesshomaru couldn't find her but he knew that she was here. Her scent was fading but it was here. He finally got to the cell at the end. When he looked in he froze. Rin was lying on her back, unconscious, with rats crawling on her. He didn't hesitate to break into her cell. Rin didn't flinch at the loud noise.

"Rin!" he crouched beside her, cupping her face. "Rin!" He clawed at the rats off her as they screeched away. Her body was pale from lack of sunlight and slightly too thin. Her circles under her eyes showed that she never got a lot of sleep. He took in her wounds. They were purple and gray around the wounds and her blood was caked on them. Her body showed signs of rat bites. He growled at her physical state. Ryoma will die by his hands for doing this to her. She needed help. He picked her up carefully. He met up with the others at the foot of the stairs. Kagome gasped with her hands to her mouth in shock with tears. Inuyasha cursed.

"She needs help!" Sesshomru growled with a slightly shacky voice. Kagome looked at Rin's wounds and took in her condition. Kagome needed to work on her poker face. She looked worried with a glance at Inuyasha.

"Speak up!" snarled Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped.

"Sshe…She has an infection from her wounds and ffr…from the rats in hhere. I can't…." she choked back her tears, "I can't help her here."

"Then we need to return to the village," Sesshomaru started up the stairs. Kagome stopped him.

"I meant that I can't help her in this time period."

"What are you saying? That she'll die?"

She shook her head. "I can get her help with the medicine in my world. We have to take her through the well. She has a better chance there, but we have to hurry before the infection shuts down her heart!" she said.

Sesshomaru looked at his wounded Rin. "Take us there."

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and he took off toward the well with Sesshomaru following behind.

It didn't take long for them to reach the well. Rin still hadn't moved in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru was prepared to jump in the well when Kagome grabbed her hand.

"Only Inuyasha and I can go through the well. You two have to go in the same time as we do." She held onto his arm. Inuyasha stepped to touch his other arm.

"One, Two, Three."

They all jumped into the well. Sesshomaru saw the world around them turn into a purple swirling abyss. Before he knew it, their feet touched the ground. They were crammed into the limited space at the bottom of the well.

"This doesn't seem so different from our world," Sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha leaped out of the well before he poked his head out.

"Come on!" Sesshomaru held onto his Rin as he jumped out. He followed Inuyasha as they hopped over the strange looking rooftops of buildings. As Sesshomaru ran, he saw humans walking the hard streets below, and saw noisy metal boxes roaring by. He was distracted slightly until he heard Rin whimper.

"We must hurry!" he called to them.

"We are almost there!" shouted Kagome. After another mile of running over rooftops, Kagome pointed to a tall building with a red cross on it.

"There it is!" she said. He followed Inuyasha to the entrance.

"Come on!" Kagome said racing toward the metal doors. It shocked him to see the doors slide open as she ran inside.

"Sesshomaru! We don't have time to introduce you to the new things around here. Come on," Inuyasha said, running through the entrance. Sesshomaru followed their lead as they rounded a corner to a place that had red letters reading, 'EMERGENCY.' The doors next to it read, 'ER.' Humans in white coats were walking around and other humans with blue or purple colored clothes were following the white coats.

"Someone! Please help! We need help!" cried Kagome. Two of the white coats and other humans ran over at once. A blue wearing human pushed what looked like a bed with short metal barriers around it.

"Put her down here," a white coat said gesturing toward the strange bed. Sesshomaru held Rin tighter in his arms. This was all strange to him. He wasn't feeling comfortable enough to hand over his Rin to these strange humans.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay. Let them take her. They can help her," Kagome urged. Sesshomaru felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha was there, giving a trusting nod. Sesshomaru had no choice. Rin needed help. He carefully layed her down on the white bed. The moment she left his arms, the humans pushed the bed through the swinging wood doors, barking strange words and orders. Sesshomaru watched her leave his sight. Sesshomaru was about to follow when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Sesshomaru, you can't go back there. It's for the doctors and nurses only. You wouldn't be able to do any else for her even if you do go. You would only be in their way. We can wait for the doctor's report over here in the sitting area," she said steering him toward the area of strange cushioned chairs. As they reached the area, a human woman wearing purple approached.

"Hi, I'm nurse Amy. I need some information on the woman you brought in," she said holding a wooden board with paper and something plastic she used to write. Kagome nodded.

"What is her name?" she started.

"Rin. Rin…..Higorashi," Kagome added her last name.

"Any allergies or medical history we need to be aware of?"

"No."

"Was she conscious when you found her?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"No," he answered.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She… We aren't sure. We found her like that in a basement with rats on her," Kagome said.

"Okay, we don't have any medical records of her in the database."

"She doesn't really like hospitals or doctors," Kagome said.

"Any shot history?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll take this to her ER team. Once she is stabilized and settled, a doctor will report her condition to you. Is there anyone else that should be contacted?"

"No," Kagome said.

"Alright, we will take good care of her. Please wait for the doctor here," she said before she jogged back into the Emergency room.

Kagome sighed in relief as she fell back into a chair behind her. Inuyasha looked relieved as well.

"Why did that human ask so many questions?" Sesshomaru said still standing. Kagome looked up at him.

"It's so that they can learn more about her. Our time has such power medicine that it would be safer if they knew all they can about your health before giving you certain medicines. It's so that the medicine won't hurt her than help her."

"How long will it take?"

"As long as they need."

Sesshomaru looked around the strange white walls and marble looking floors. Voices were heard over head. Humans were walking all over the place.

"This is all strange to me," he admitted.

"I was the same as you when I first came to this world. Trust me, it'll take some getting used to," Inuyasha said sitting beside Kagome.

"What is this healing place called?"

"A hospital," Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru took in all the sounds and smells. Such a strange world but yet the humans are not afraid for their lives from bandits or demons. Come to think of it, he and Inuyasha are the only demons here. Here the humans must rule to world. He snorted at the thought.

"Sesshomaru, they will take a while. Sit down," Kagome gestured toward the seat next to her.

The hours seemed like centuries to Sesshomaru. He had eventually sat down in a chair while they waited for news of Rin. Sesshomaru's senses could pick up smells from injured and sick humans and medicines and the workers here. With all these smells going on in one place he couldn't pick up Rin's scent from here. Kagome put a hand on his.

"She'll be alright, Sesshomaru. She's in good hands," she said to him. He nodded his thanks. Inuyasha was sitting next to his wife. He looked like he was a sleep. Sesshomaru couldn't understand how Inuyasha was able to cross into this world but not him. Inuyasha was so comfortable with this world that he is able to fall asleep in this strange unfamiliar world. Then Kagome sat up in her seat. She stood up in anticipation. Sesshomaru followed her gaze to see a 'doctor' walking toward them. He was wearing glasses with a clipboard in his hand as he approached the group. Inuyasha stayed in his seat to listen.

"I'm doctor Takeda. We found that Rin had suffered slight malnutrition and bruising on her face. We cleaned and closed her head wound and the other cuts on her. The rat bites did give her a heavy case of infections, but we were able to subdue them. In lamest terms, she'll be fine in a few days," he said then he looked at his notes, "She started having trouble breathing when we admitted her. We put her on oxygen to give her clean air to breathe, but all and all, you can see her now. She's resting in room 136."

"Thank you, doctor," Kagome said leading the way down the hall toward Rin's room, "This way, guys."

Rin heard a sound. It made a type of beep sound. She felt that her body had bandages on her cuts. She wanted to open her eyes but the light was too bright. Where was she? Heaven? She was laying on a soft bed with a pillow behind her head. Then she felt something on her nose. The air felt fresher with every breath. She made to take it off but a strong hand stopped her.

"Don't move it, Rin," that loving voice she knew so well said.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. She felt him put a hand on her cheek.

"Shh, I'm here. You're safe," he said.

"It's so bright," she muttered.

"I can help," he said. She heard him stand up, walk and a click came. "Better?"

Rin slowly opened her eyes. It was darker in the room. Sesshomaru's face came into view. His beautiful young face gazed at her. Rin tried to lift a hand to his face but it was caught on something. She saw that she was attached to something.

"Where am I?"

He put a hand on the hand she had tried to touch him with.

"You are in Kagome's world. You need greater help then what our world could give you. The humans here helped you. You will be alright."

She turned her head to him and tried to lift her face to him but didn't have the strength. Sesshomaru knew what she was after. He slowly bent down to her. He gave a gentle kiss for a moment. She sighed as he put his head on hers.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, my Rin."

"I knew you would find me," she whispered.

"I was almost too late," he said to her.

"But you came and we are together again. That's all that matters now," she said.

"Did he … did he force himself on you?" he asked with a serious face. Rin shook her head.

"He never tried to," she said, "What happened to him?"

"That demon will not harm you ever again." He smiled. "Rin, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

He heaved off the chair. Rin looked at him in confusion. She made a slight gasp when she saw him do the unexpected. He slid down to one knee. He held her hand with both of his. She didn't understand what he was doing! He never kneels to anybody. She could only guess what he was going to do now.

"Rin, from the moment I thought that I lost you, I found that I almost lost something I hold most dear to my heart," Rin tried to say something but he continued, "I promise to love, to cherish and to protect you as long as I live. I will love you forever, my Rin. Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" Rin couldn't believe her ears! He had just proposed to her! She didn't know what to say.

With a great effort not to cry she whispered, "Yes." A tear of happiness rolled down her face. Sesshomaru caught it with his finger. He rose to lay beside her on the bed. She snuggled up against him. She felt him kiss her hair.

"I can help you heal faster, my love, then we can return home. Will you accept my aid?" Rin tilted her head up. Sesshomaru gave her the kiss she wanted.

"I do," she muttered resting her tired head on him again.

"As you wish." Rin watched as he put his wrist to him mouth.

"My blood is of pure demon blood. My healing abilities can help you through my blood," he explained. He bit his wrist. Rin lift her mouth toward him to show him how she wanted it. He sucked in a mouthful of blood in his mouth. When he let go, Rin saw that his bite marks were already fading away. Sesshomaru held her chin with his finger. His lips pressed against hers. She felt him open her mouth with his tongue as his blood entered her mouth. She cringed away at the taste but he held her in place with a hand to her face. When the blood had transferred, she felt different. Sesshomaru watched her body jolt as the power flowed down her throat and spread throughout her body. She melted against him. He held her close to him. He could feel the aura around her growing stronger. Rin's exhaustion took over as she closed her eyes.

When Rin woke, she was still in her bed in Kagome's world. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting with Sesshomaru in the room with her. The doctor had just entered with the nurse. He examined her wounds and vitals. The nurse looked surprised and double checked their findings. He took out a light stick and lifted one of her eye lids to shine it in her eyes.

"Amazing! I have never seen such a quick recovery. Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Do you feel dizzy or sick?"

"No."

He touched her nearly healed wounds. The nurse was taking off her bandages.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

"My. This is outstanding! Well, if what you tell me is true then I don't see why you can't go home right now," the doctor said signing some papers. The nurse was taking off her oxygen and ivy. The doctor shook hands with Kagome.

"Thank you, doctor," she said. Sesshomaru even stood to bow to him.

"You have my thanks as well." The doctor bowed back to him. He nodded as he left the group. Sesshomaru turned to his future mate. Rin was sitting up in her hospital gown. The nurse took her leave.

"Wow, Rin! You healed so fast!" Kagome said.

"I think Kagome's world is more powerful than we thought," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't want to waste time. He wanted to make Rin his mate, to leave his scent on her and make her his Lady of the Western Lands. He slid his arms underneath her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck with her head nestling him. She was still exhausted from the incident and medicine. He picked her up from the bed like she weighed five pounds instead of 120.

"Let's go home," he said kissing her head.

"That sounds wonderful, my love," she said.

Kagome and Inuyasha gaped at how loving they were.

"Did…did he ask you to….?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome had her face to her face in excitement.

"He did. I'm to be his future mate," she said against Sesshomaru. Kagome squeeled with delight. Inuyasha clapped Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I knew this day would come that Sesshomaru admits that he does like humans." Sesshomaru just ignored him. He carried his future mate out the door toward the exit. Kagome caught up with them.

"We can stop by my house and get Rin clothes," she noted Rin's hospital gown.

"That will not be necessary, thanks," Sesshomaru said while he prepared to leap over the building rooftops back to the well. Rin caught her breath with a blushing face. Inuyasha coughed a laugh in his hand. Kagome giggled. Rin smacked Sesshomaru a little on the shoulder. He merely smirked at his intentions as he took off toward the well with Inuyasha carrying Kagome.

Back in the feudal era, Sesshomaru and Rin left Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Where are we going, my Lord?" she asked against his neck.

"To make you my Lady of the Western Lands," was all he said as they flew into the clouds. She still didn't understand where they were going. She smiled at the clouds going by as they traveled. She reached out to touch nearby clouds.

"This is beautiful, my Lord."

He looked down at her in his arms.

"Please, my Rin, I want you to simply call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"The sky is beautiful but it is nothing compared to you, my Rin."

She blushed at his compliment. She turned her attention to where they were going. The clouds were surrounding them. She could barely see in front of her, but trusted her Sesshomaru to keep her from danger. Her body was still tired from her injuries. She rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Rin, awaken and look." She heard Sesshomaru's gentle voice in her head. She was groggy as she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw the castle of the dog demons. She hadn't been here since she was a little girl. She remembered that Sesshomaru went there to train with his Tenseiga. She had died there and his mother revived her. According to Kohaku, that was the first time Sesshomaru had ever felt so much sadness for someone. She looked at him to picture that face he had.

"We've been here before, but why are we here again?"

"I am Lord of the Western Lands now and as my Lady that makes you head Lady of the clan. Here is where we shall live, my love." He touched down gently on the marble floors at the castle entrance. The dog demon guards bowed se he walked past them. Rin caught the eye of one of them who was surprised to see a human woman enter the castle. As he carried her down the elegant hall, servants and other dog demons watch in shock. Then Rin saw a familiar noble woman walk toward them, his mother. She was followed by her servant girls.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. You have come home at last. What's this? This woman looks familiar. Tell me is this the child that I saw years ago?"

Sesshomaru stood his ground, "Indeed, now I asked her to be my mate. She will stand by my side as my Lady."

She fluttered her fan by her mouth.

"She is dressed so strangely and smells of sickness. Surely you can take another who is much stronger. Perhaps one of the Lady's here. You know that there will be conflict with a human woman and half demon children, Sesshomaru," she noted. He growled at her.

"She has recently recovered from her imprisonment by another demon. I will take only Rin as my mate and I will slay any who tries to harm her," he said walking past his mother. The others bowed and stayed clear as he went. "No one is to disturb us," he commanded when they reached a handsomely carved wooden door. He shifted Rin to give open the door with one arm. The door closed behind them immediately. He strolled over to the exquisite king size bed. He carefully laid her on the bed. She moaned as her back relaxed against the soft sheets and mattress. He sat down beside her.

"Do you still wish to become my mate, my Rin?" he asked her with a hand on her cheek.

"I do." She had longed to be his since she was little. She didn't to be with anyone but him. If anyone was to take her virginity, it would be him. Her savior, her best friend, her future mate. He kissed her on the forehead.

"You will need more of my blood to help you." Rin's face flushed. He smirked at her reaction as he bite his wrist. Blood trickled slightly down his chin. He gave her the same kiss he gave her back in the hospital. She didn't hesitate or cringe at the taste of his pure blood. She felt the blood working already. She felt lighter than air and energized. He pulled back to watch the color return to her cheeks. He cupped her cheek.

"It is said that the greatest of the pure blood lines have a secret hidden ability. It is said that our blood can increase a human's healing ability and their…intimate skills. It is also said that if the human consumes the blood of that pure demon regularly then they are blessed with eternal youth. They would only age as fast as the demon they drink from. My father knew it when he shared his blood with Inuyasha's human mother. She stayed young longer than any human."

"But why did she pass?" Rin asked.

"Father died trying to protect her and Inuyasha. The effects of our blood can only last for so long. When she fell ill, the blood had already left her system. I can guess that Inuyasha might have the same effect with his blood for his wife." Rin realized that he had given a great gift. Not only was she getting him as a mate, but he was giving her eternal life and demon status. She reached up to touch his young face. She had always wondered how old he was. He must have stayed this young for hundreds of years and she has the chance to live them with him.

"I love you, Sesshomaru. I have loved you since I first saw you as a child. I have waited for this moment for years. I will always love you."

"With my blood, my Rin, I'll love you forever," He said leaning down to kiss her. They kissed for several moments. He was gentle and skilled with the kiss. He made her feel like a goddess with the way her handled her. "I shall mark you as my mate." His lips traveled down to her neck. She moaned at his touch. She didn't know what he was going to do but she had always trust him with her life. He bit down on her neck, making her gasp. She was more shocked than in pain from the bite. She could feel his teeth marking the flesh of her neck. Her blood spilling into his mouth. She tilted her head back to give him more of her neck. He growled at her submission. She froze and shook a little when he started pushing up her gown. She wanted this from him but she was scared. She had never done this before. She wasn't sure what to do. When she had become of age, Kagome had talked to her about this being painful at first. Rin was nervous about disappointing her lord. She caught her breath as he pushed her gown past her hips. Half of her was bare before him. She made to untie his sash. Seeing that she was having trouble, Sesshomaru helped her take off his sash and armor. He threw them to the side like they were trash in the way. She sat up to expose his very muscular chest. She gasped at how magnificent he was. Before she knew it, he had push her gown over her head and tossed it to the side. She was naked with him. She shivered against the cold. Sesshomaru sat up to undo his pants. She watched in awe as he exposed the rest of himself to her. He moved the covers over them to keep her warm. He positioned himself on top of her. She was completely scared now. Sesshomaru sensed it. He put a hand on her face. The other was at her hip. "Trust me, my Rin," he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him.

"I always have."

With that, he positioned himself to move inside her. She braced herself with her hands on his broad shoulders. He kissed her delicate lips as he moved his hips in her. As he entered, the pain increased. Rin closed her eyes tightly. Sesshomaru could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders. A hand massaged her hip and thigh. His mouth traveled down to her neck and collarbone. She moaned as the pain decreased. Sesshomaru felt her body relax and started moving his hips faster. She wrapped her arms around his back and head. Her fingers tangled through his hair. Her other hand ran up and down his spine. She gasped in surprise at how quickly he rolled them over. She laid on top of him with her long black hair running down her face. He worshiped her breasts with care and gentleness. She moaned with her head facing the ceiling. She was amazed at how careful he handled her like she was the most precious thing he had that he didn't want to harm. She wanted to return the favor. She put her hands on top of his. She knew that she couldn't overpower him in a million years as she put some pressure on him to try to pin him down. He felt her trying to pin his hands down and let her do so. They rested against the soft silky sheets. Sesshomaru's mouth was still at work with her neck as she rubbed his strong arm muscles. He growled as she traveled up to his aching shoulders. She mimicked Sesshomaru with her lips and teeth against his flawless skin at his neck. She worked the knots out of his tensed shoulders and traveled over his wonderfully sculpted chest. He felt her fingers trace his muscles, admiring their shape, memorizing every part of his chest. Her nails scraped against his rib as her hands and lips traveled. How he loved his Rin. She was so delicate and thoughtful of everyone around her. He knew that she wanted to please him as they made love and let her do with him as she wished. The only person that he can ever call his equal and trust with his life was Rin and only Rin. She was his pride and joy, she was the reason that he still walked this Earth. He groaned when her teeth bit down at the skin on his hips. Her hands were running up his chest. He closed his eyes, taking in the lovely feeling for her hands on his skin. She sat up on her hips, whipping the hair out of her face as she did. Her hips began moving against his. They were one once again as Sesshomaru wrapped her arms around her and moved with her. It was as though they were made to love each other. They moved together at a quick pace. Sesshomaru whipped her on her back again as he took control once again of her. She breathed hard from the effort. Her legs wrapped around his powerful hips to give him more of her.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned with his lips against hers. He growled in response. The bed groaned in protest as they moved. Soon she was gasping for air. She could have sworn that she could hear his breath increase. His hands explored every part of her as he planted his scent in her. Rin may not be able to smell it, but Sesshomaru could smell his scent mixing with hers. It would tell others to leave her alone and that she was his and only his. Her legs grew hot and ached from effort. She rubbed them against his thighs to stretch and relax them. Their sweat soaked the sheets as Sesshomaru reached a climax. Finally, Rin felt her lover slow down. He fell back on his back from exhaustion. Rin was gasping for air which made him chuckle. She gasped a laugh as she tried to catch her breath. There was only a sheet that concealed them. Sesshomaru snaked an arm around her and pulled her against his side. Rin nestled against him and molded herself to him. Her bare legs wrapped around his leg. Her hand tickled his chest as she returned to breathing normally. He kissed her on the head. She could feel him tickling her mate mark on her neck.

"We are mated for life, my lovely Rin," he whispered against her hair, "You are Lady Rin of the Western Lands. Know that you are the only one in this world that I live for. I am yours to do as you see fit. There is no one who can take that from you, remember that." She nodded as she fell asleep against the strong protective arms of her lover. He tightened his hold around her slightly as he let his exhaustion swim over him throughout the night.

7Q67BVeHAh


End file.
